An Empty Shell
by Unfalling Tears
Summary: After 6 months living as a kidnapped prisoner, Elena Gilbert is found and taken to safety. She's changed, no one can recognize her. Now, it been two years since the incident. She has a notorious habit of making her bodyguards quit so what happens when her father hires a new guard, Stefan Salvatore? And what will happen when her kidnapper relentlessly tries to find her?
1. Chapter 1

**xxxxxx**

Elena Gilbert took hold of Matt's hand as they quickly escaped to a nearby restroom. Today was her 16th birthday party and her parents set up a reservation at the Grill. Almost all the kids in her grade were here, enjoying the night as much as she was. But being like this with Matt felt exhilarating, she was certain nobody here was going to have a better night than she was. Tonight was very special indeed. Matt planned to drive out and they'd spend the night at the town's best hotel - just the two of them. He had even planned a couple reservation for two, a special present from him to her. She knew this was taking a step further in their relationship, but she embraced it. Elena was a free bird, she loved taking risks and hardly thought about her "moves". She acts on impulse, usually at the moment or on the spot.

"Matt, what's wrong? We already got permission from my mom." She looked at him closely. He had kept looking back at the party for some reason and she wanted to know why.

He shook his head, "I know, I know."

The next thing he did made her feel something was definitely up.

He gave her a soft smile and said "Nothing, Elena. I just feel bad, stealing you away from the party."

"Hm, why - you think my parents would get mad that you took me away? They trust you 150%. Even more than me." She snorted.

Matt's laugh rang through her ears.

"Either way, if they get mad, I'll just take the responsibility for it." His kind, blue eyes looked down on Elena's, oh-so lovingly.

It's been a year since they started going out. The two of them knew each other since the both of them were alive. More like since the time she was born. Their parents were close friends and would meet often. Matt's a year older than her, which she concluded was a good thing since he'd understand her more as a woman. Not like the...pigs in her grade who call actually call themselves guys. There was only one other boy who she considered more than a pig. Well, better than anyone actually. Almost an angel. A white light flashed before her and she shook her head. This wasn't the time.

Matt was different than the other guys her age. He's kind, understanding, loving, comforting, everything a boyfriend can be and so much more. There wasn't a single girl in Mystic Falls who wasn't jealous of her and her relationship with him. Who wouldn't be? He was perfect.

'Way too perfect for me, that is.' She thought to herself as she peeked a glance at Matt.

Not only did his personality lure her into such a guy, but his beautiful eyes wrapped her around his finger. For Elena, she can tell who a person is by the look of their eyes. It was like looking at a whole world. Matt's was like looking through a vast ocean, but then she'd always see the shore. Such safety. But sometimes it was like looking at the sky. It made her feel so free to express herself in front of him. And he would understand, taking in all of her. It was so perfect and strange that the two corresponded with each other so well. His warm ocean blue eyes made her heart skip a beat, it really felt like love. She truly believed this is love.

"Let's go now, our night is waiting." She giggles, knowing the two of them couldn't wait.

During the party, Elena drank quite a few drinks. Not as much since she didn't want her dad to regret throwing a party at a bar/restaurant. It was funny. While her other friends, Caroline and Bonnie, wanted to go to the bigger cities to party it up for their own birthdays - the Grill in Mystic Falls seemed like a better place to be.

They long left the restroom and were already heading out of the restaurant. She felt like a little kid. Giggling as she dragged Matt across the street. He gave her a heat-rushing kiss and the air got quite hot. Was it always this hot in Mystic Falls? She wondered.

"You're beautiful." Matt smiled before he let her go and looked for his keys in his pocket. They were standing next to his car, and it was then that a spine-crawling feeling went up Elena's back. It felt like someone was staring at her and she didn't like it one bit. There was something up. She turns to look at the Grill to find her mom waving her hands in the air. It seemed like she was saying something, but she was probably trying to say good luck. Typical mom. Elena chuckled and waved back, giving her a thumbs up.

Little did she know, Matt had suddenly left her side and her mom started pointing at the left. Elena grew cold and the air didn't seem so hot anymore. She could see her mother's eyes. It was filled with fear, at the dark realization of what she did not know. A moment passed as she stood still. Everything moved so slow. She was afraid there was some beast near her, ready to bite. Maybe the Rise of the Apes was true. Maybe monsters were real. Maybe... she slowly turned to to the left and found a man standing near. He looked rather ordinary. Nothing special. Some may consider him very attractive, but his face looked stiff. There was nothing warm in his gaze. And the way his eyes stared down at Elena made her feel naked. Like he was stripping away her clothes with that cold, icy stare. What intrigued her the most was how familiar he looked. There was no way they knew each other. Mystic Falls was a small town. Elena grew up knowing all the people around here. He turned his head to the side, giving her a smirk. It was creepy. She'd rather him glare at her than what he was doing now. The cold wind left goosebumps on her crawling skin, fear was in the air.

It seemed like he sensed her emotions because he immediately came forward, closing the distance between them. She took a faltering step backwards, but he grabbed a hold of her and put her up right.

"Don't touch her!" The voice came from a struggling Matt and for the first time, Elena realized this was a dangerous man.

It felt like coming from under the surface. She was wide awake, and slowly...very slowly Elena looked around to finally sense her surroundings.

'Oh my God.' She gasps as she looks at the huge men surrounding her. They were grinning, from ear to ear. She felt like prey, and they were the predator.

I turned back to look at Matt. He was still struggling to get loose from the man who seized him, but when our eyes met - his eyes were replaced with pure fear, regret, and sadness. Why? Did he know this would happen?

"You tried, didn't you Miranda. Hiding her away for all these years. After the accident, she was supposed to be mine, but you took her away. And him." He had turned to look at the direction her mom was at, and his eyes turned distant while he travelled to his past. But just as fast as he left, he soon came back to reality and smiled again. At her. At Elena.

"Now I found her. I found you, Elena." He licked his lips and looked her up and down. His hand slowly raised up to touch my cheek, but before anything can happen, Elena slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me." She spat. This guy was crazy. A psycho. She didn't want him to want her. He was disgusting. The fiery side of her soon started to come out, but when as she was just about to make her move, a sharp voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I called the cops you son of a bitch, so get the hell away from her."

Elena's mom, Miranda, rushed from her spot and pushed the stranger away. Blocking her away from him. She then instinctively touched Elena's arm which calmed her down, but somehow Elena still couldn't comprehend what was going on. Who was this man? For the moment, she felt safe behind her mother. However, as the goons surrounding her started moving in - she started panicking. Not only was she in danger, but so was her mother. Family comes before anything, which included herself.

The man chuckled, "You're such a tease, Elena. I always loved that about you. Always a fucking tease. I understand. Of course you don't remember me. It's been so long. If I tell you my name, I'm sure you won't need any other reminder." Elena's brows furrowed as she stared hard at him. Was that why he looked so familiar?

"I'm Damon. Don't you remember?"

She gasped. Damon...Damon...she couldn't remember his last name, but she remembered. Oh, how she remembered. It was so long ago, when she was four, she remembered playing with him for a short time. He would always get angry at her, yet touch her so much. It was like he wanted a plaything. And for a short time, Elena let him - but when he started telling her she should take her clothes off, she knew she had to tell her mother. Was that why he was so bitter to her mother? Even as a child he was creepy. Even though it was years away, memories started flooding in and she gasped - there were so many things she'd forgotten. How could she ever forget those memories?

"Now you remember? I was the poor little child whom your mother hated. Of course, my father didn't do many things to help with that, but still. You always did have enough heart to take pity on me. C'mon Miranda. Why take away your beautiful-" He turns to look straight at Elena before turning back to Miranda. "so young, so wild, daring, so sexy minx of a daughter? You know she's gotten much older now, I admit - she's a turn on. She looks so delicious."

Miranda left Elena and marched right up to Damon. A part of her didn't want her mother to leave her. She just wanted to leave. Where were the cops?

"Don't you dare talk about my daughter like that, you bastard. You're just like your father. Maybe worse. I knew I was right in the end, you're nothing, nothing but a worthless-"

"You should stop now, Miranda -"

Elena became agitated. Not only were the cops missing, but where was her father? Her friends, her classmates, they were gone. She could still hear the loud music booming from inside. They probably couldn't hear. Her eyes started spilling tears.

"dirty filth -"

"I'm telling you, stop before you re-"

"that belongs in the trash. That's right, you're no better than your own father. I'm glad I sent your family away from such a disgrace like you-"

She heard the sound of bullets and a scream. It came from her mother's mouth and Elena started panicking.

"Mom? Mom?" She shook her mom, the bullet was in her stomach and near where the heart was. Miranda was breathing, but barely. Seconds passed as she continued shaking her mom. Her breathing stopped and silence. There was just no way. Her mom was so fierce, she would have never died from a bullet. She wailed, tried to scream over and over. Then suddenly, another shot was heard and three men took ahold of me, but not before I saw Matt's eyes wide open. His warm blue eyes were now cold, a mere shell that had nothing inside. An empty shell.

**xxxxxxx**

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, and I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Goodness gracious. I'm sorry you guys had to go through not only one, but two character deaths at the first chapter. This is the start of my AU/AH story about the romance of Stefan and Elena. I originally didn't want any crime/drugs issue within my story, but trust me. It will be very mildly introduced and then we'll talk about Damon's...work area a little more into the story. I hope you all aren't disappointed with Damon being the main antagonist. I really didn't want it to turn out like that, but what can I say? He fit the description. The story will switch from Elena's and Stefan's POV, but I can always stick to third person if you'd all like. :) The next part will come out next week, but the more reviews, the faster I'll post. I haven't explored much of Elena's emotions since they'll all come out in the next chapter. However, there are some things you should know. Although this is a T-rated fiction, it will have some neutral mature themes going on and it'll be at your own risk to read.**

**So hoped you liked the start of the story, and give it a chance! Love you guys. x**

**The story genre is Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am back with the new chapter. Thank you so much for the great reviews, the feedback was so amazing. Anyways, I am on spring break right now so I'll try to squeeze in another chapter this week. Otherwise, I will continue (to try) uploading chapters every Thursday, right after the TVD episode. Oh gosh. Three week hiatus, ugh. I should stop talking now, thanks and enjoy. 3

xxxx

_She was in a room, the lights were dim and somehow Elena felt uneasy. Dressed in a tight short dress, she sat upright on the huge bed. Squeezing her eyes shut, then opening them again, she took a good look at her surroundings before her sight fell upon a man - Damon._

_"You're awake." Distant memories tugged at her brain. Flashes of shots, guns, and blood were everywhere. She grew stiff and looked the other way. Her heart was beating as fast as her thoughts whirled around her mind._

_"It's been days Elena," he sighed, "how long do you want to keep me waiting?" Damon's eyes travelled over her body. She squirmed uncomfortably under his stare. There was no telling what he'd do to her. Elena was frightened. Deathly afraid. The way he looked at her made her feel dirty and violated._

_The room stood in silence._

_"I think you and I both know I'm not capable of waiting. After all, I have been for the past ten years."_

_Damon, being Damon, broke the quiet, moving forward to sit right next to Elena on the bed. He lightly skimmed her thigh with his cold fingers. She shivered with horror, her heart raced, picking up speed. He took it as a sign to continue._

_"Elena...I can't wait any longer..."_

_"Please...please don't.." Elena tried pushing back away from Damon as he buried his head into her neck._

_"I've waited so long...so long...now I have you..."_

_"Please...please don't do this..." She begged him over and over, yet he wouldn't budge._

_Instead, he let out a laugh while continuing his ministrations. His tongue slobbered all over her body while his hands roamed her inner thighs. "Stop being a fucking tease. I don't want any foreplay right now. I'm horny as hell." He grew more and more aggressive, throwing her back onto the bed._

_'Matt...I love you.' It wasn't supposed to be like this, not like this. Her tears were falling down, while memories of Matt and her mom came across. She wanted to go with them. Why not? Dying would be better than living in this hell._

_As soon as Elena hit the bed, he ripped open his jeans and threw off her underwear. No, but she couldn't. Damon would never let her die._

_It was a monster's voice, maybe worse. And it was relishing all of her. Her everything._

_"You're mine now, Elena Gilbert."_

She screamed. A door slammed open and immediately her eyes fluttered open. In front of her stood a huge man, looking over her with his hands touching her arms. Before either of them knew it, she screamed again, scratched his face, and kicked him square in the nuts. Her eyes then cleared and she was back to reality.

The sound of running footsteps ran through the hallway. The opened door shined an immense light that nearly blinded her eyes. She let out a breath, raising herself up and wiping the sweat off her brow.

This was a daily routine. Elena would wake up, dream about all that happened, and relive each nightmare - over and over. She tried to make her heart beat slow down, knowing her father would burst right in.

"Elena." Her father rushed into the room, his hair unruly matted onto his head.

Grayson Gilbert sighed as he turned to look at the guard, still holding himself.

"Elena, are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine," she shrugged, "just woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

She settled back down on her back then turned to face the wall.

"Could you get out now? I'm tired."

Her father sighed, nodding. This was also a daily routine for him. He would ask her what went wrong every night, yet she would not tell him. The only thing he wanted to do for her was to be there for his daughter, and Elena knew that. But she didn't want anyone to care for her. No one.

"Here, Mr. Anderson. You can come with me-"

The guard shook his head. "This has been the fifth time she's done this, Mr. Gilbert. I'm sorry, I don't think I can give you my services any longer. You'll have to find another guard. With all due respect, your daughter is lovely and a smart girl, but the night shifts have been very hard on me. I doubt I can be with her 24/7. I do wish you luck on finding a guard."

The man took his leave quietly, leaving the two Gilberts alone.

"We'll talk about this later in the morning." Grayson sighed, "I know how you're taking this. It's been a year and a half. Your mom...she wouldn't want you like this. Nor would Matt. Today's your birthday, Elena, you should enjoy it." He took a pause before placing a pair of keys on her bedside table.

"Happy 18th birthday, sweetie." he whispered and kissed the back of his daughter's head. His footsteps followed, the door clicked shut, and Elena was left all alone in the dark.

She hated birthdays. The only thing it brought was nightmares. 'Get a grip, Gilbert. You can go through one day. Even if it's your birthday.' she rolled over a couple times, but she just couldn't go back to sleep.

The light in the hallway had been turned off so her hand dove under her pillow quickly for the hidden flashlight. She flipped on her side once more, her back now facing the wall.

The keys were on her table, but she skipped over it to pick up a picture frame. With the flashlight shining down on it, Elena touched her mother's face - smiling. During nights like these, she'd try to remember the good times with her mom. It was the only time she'd let go and stop acting tough. And it hurt. It hurt so bad to remember the memories, but yet she didn't want to stop. She wanted - no, needed to remember everything to keep her mother inside her mind. It was like everyone ignored the fact that she was gone. Both her father and Aunt Jenna never spoke of Miranda, and Jeremy barely talked to her. A teardrop fell down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. Curling up with the frame wrapped around her arms, she fell back into the reality of a nightmare.

* * *

Eggs. The smell eggs and bacon wafted through the air. Her eyes looked from the wall to the ceiling. She'd been in bed for the past hour or so, putting off breakfast as much as she can. Before she knew it, her stomach released a huge growl and she sighed. It wasn't like she can go around starved.

Putting back the frame she'd held throughout the night, Elena raised herself up to go downstairs. The food didn't smell that great, but it didn't matter to her. Life in general was pretty bland, why not food? Everything she went through till now was a waste, something you throw out as trash.

Her bare feet was shivering against the cold bare floor. Although it was nearing summer, the days of May were cold in Mystic Falls.

It was Friday, May 28th, almost June. She had finished the school year only yesterday. It was actually surprising that she had been accepted into the University of San Diego. Her father's connections might have been what got her in. Elena had standard grades, but her essay had been brilliantly written - just what the university wanted. The move would be difficult for her, but Elena hated Mystic Falls. It was the final scarring memory of what happened exactly two years ago.

She stepped down the stairs, eyes half closed. Now the smell of pancakes wafted through the air. The birds outside were chirping a melody. It seemed like any normal day. Her mind flashed back to the guns, the splattering of blood, the empty eyes and she gasped - stumbling on one of the steps. Her arms flailed around her and she was ready to fall down the stairs. Thankfully, her brother caught her elbow, pulling her back. Jeremy frowned as their eyes met. It'd been so long since they last talked. He usually never talked to anyone. Just kept to himself and his necessities. He was exactly like her. Maybe worse. Maybe better. Even she did not know. In the distance, the birds started to sing a harmony. Elena felt like she was in a movie. Was it Cinderella? She could not remember.

"Be more careful," he muttered before walking down past her. She was frozen at her feet. There were those good times and bad...this counted as one of the good. Ever since Elena came back from being kidnapped, Jeremy avoided her as much as possible. Or it seemed like it. The two of them barely communicated, they were strangers at school. It wasn't always like that. Although it was unusual, Elena and Jeremy always had a healthy relationship to start with. They understood and sympathized with each other.

"Oh, and happy birthday Elena."

He didn't look back and continued walking towards the kitchen.

She slowly nodded a thanks, still in shock of what happened and walked down after him.

They could see Aunt Jenna cooking eggs and bacon while humming a tune by herself. Their aunt had moved in with them long ago, determined to be their provider and substitute mom. She was the only person who never changed. In a way, Elena grew closer to her aunt more than anyone else. It was the way she treated her. Jenna acted normal towards her, she didn't talk to Elena as if she was some damaged child. Almost all the teachers at school and friends treated her differently after what had happened. Elena didn't let it get to her, but in the back of her head - she was ashamed. She hated her past as much as she hated Damon.

"Morning, Jenna." She jumped, chuckling as she did so.

"Morning you two. I almost burned the bacon!" She smiled and put the food on the plates as usual. Today; however, Elena's plate had double the trouble. Instead of one, there were two pancakes, two bacon, and two eggs. Sunny side up and scrambled.

Elena sat down on her chair, hungry from yesterday's workout. At about the same time, Grayson Gilbert rushed in taking a bite out of her bacon and scrambled eggs before kissing Aunt Jenna's cheek and disappearing through the garage door. The door opened again and Grayson yelled out "We'll talk later, Elena! Today, you can do whatever you want, as long as you stay out of trouble!" The door shut closed and Elena lifted a smile. Did this mean she'd have no bodyguard hovering around her the whole day? She can do whatever she wanted... hold on. Elena looked behind her, just to make sure there really was no one. Something was up...but she couldn't put her finger on it.

While her thoughts whirled, Jenna and Jeremy sat down next to Elena and started eating breakfast. The plate near them sat untouched, its owner far gone from the house. Not many people can say they were the daughter of one of the richest men in the US. Her dad owned his own corporation with two others. He was one of the CEOs of the "next Apple". From starting small, the company expanded nationwide, and received loads and loads of money. As much as Jenna loved being a stay home "mom", Elena couldn't care less of what happens to the company. It took most of her dad's time away, so she barely saw him.

Elena started chewing her food before Jenna interrupted her thoughts.

"Elena, what do you think about heading to the mall today? We can go shopping, I need to buy some clothes too. If you want, you can drive...so how 'bout it? I'll drop you off at the lake house since you're staying there for the summer, right?" She seemed eager to go shopping, which was a first from Aunt Jenna. Elena wasn't sure where she was going with this, but she didn't have enough will to reject her offer.

"Right. Sure. I'll get ready after breakfast and bring down my suitcase."

Breakfast went by slowly. Jenna had went up to get ready after Elena agreed. Jeremy ate his food in silence, the two of them in their own separate thoughts.

He suddenly got up and put the dishes in the sink. Elena watched him go up the stairs, disappearing from her view. She sighed and put her own dishes in the sink.

For the past summer, Elena spent her lazy days in the lake house, alone and isolated from the outside world. Of course, she had bodyguards surrounding the whole perimeter, but it didn't matter. They never stopped to talk to her and neither did she. This year might be different though. Ever since she'd gotten a personal bodyguard, there was someone beside her 24/7. There wouldn't be a day when she could completely let go. Ugh. Oh well. Elena was glad her father even let her spend the whole summer up there. If it weren't for the lake house being the one true reminder of her mom, it would have been a scary place to be in. With haunting woods surrounding it, there wasn't anyone around for about three miles. There were just so many cherishing memories of the bond that Elena shared with her mother.

"Elena! Get ready! I'm almost done!" Jenna yelled from the top of stairs.

Elena sighed once more and walked up the stairs. Maybe the mall wasn't such a great idea.

* * *

"So I asked Alaric what he wanted for dinner, and he told me he wanted me! He's so silly. What do you think? Should I go out with him? He seems like a perv." Jenna held Elena's arm as the two walked around the mall.

It's been four hours already and the only thing Jenna's been talking about was Alaric.

"Maybe when you get to know him, he'll change?" Elena shrugged.

"Well, I guess so. He seems to be pretty serious around your father. I heard them talking this morning. Alaric had come by to talk with Grayson. It seemed like it was pretty important." Jenna casually remarked before dragging her niece to another department.

As they entered the store, Elena paused. Was Alaric going to be her bodyguard? It couldn't be. He was her history teacher. So what were they talking about? Maybe it was anything. Supposedly, Alaric and her dad knew each other since high school. Even if her father didn't have time for his daughter, he had plenty to be with his friend.

"Hey Elena, what do you think about this?" She looked at Jenna to find a white slip dress with a deep v-line that went down right above Jenna's knees.

"Looks good." Jenna looked pleased with her answer, looking around for more items to buy.

Elena really didn't have much to look for, so she walked around the store, casually watching Jenna to make sure she was nearby. Although she didn't care much if she herself died, Jenna needed to be safe. Damon was never captured. After the cops found Elena at a motel in Austin, Texas - they were unable to find him. He'd left her for the night because they got into an argument. Damon never did well with arguments. Elena shivered from the memory. Then suddenly, at the corner of her eye she saw a guy. More like a man. Probably in his early twenties or maybe they were the same age? But that didn't matter to her. Her mind went straight to the point: he is one hot guy. With his brownish tousled hair, his emerald eyes, muscular body, he was like some dream. The next thing her mind pointed out was how smirky he was. He looked like a total player.

"Turn off." She tutted under her breath, looking for Jenna. When she couldn't find her aunt, her heart picked up. Elena looked back and forth until she saw the guy again, this time walking up to her.

This could not be happening. Both mind and body screamed for him to stay the hell away from her. She quickly avoided him by talking to one of the workers.

She took a quick glance and found him nowhere to be seen. Sighing in relief, Elena walked out of the store in search of Jenna.

"Elena! Where were you? I was looking everywhere. Don't do that again." It seemed like her search was over.

"Sorry, Jenna. I was looking for some clothes, but it's all good now. Can we go? It's been four hours already." She released a yawn, indicating she was really not in the mood for shopping.

"Alright. Let's go to the lake house." Something in Jenna's voice made Elena curious as to why she wanted to go the lake house. Usually, Jenna would always go for some ice cream or to the movies after shopping. For all Elena knew, Jenna didn't really know much about the other home either nor did she know its significance.

"I guess so...-"

"Great, let's get going. I actually bumped into Alaric here, we met..."

Eyes. A familiar set of eyes stared at her. Elena could feel it. But it couldn't be him. There was no way he'd leave Elena alone after finding her. Damon acted on impulse. He didn't care what it takes to get what he wanted. But who could be watching her?

Scanning across the mall was pretty difficult. Anyone could be looking at her and she wouldn't be able to see. It didn't help that there were more people at the mall on Fridays.

Little did Elena know, there was more than one person watching her.

* * *

_The Dustland Fairytale beginning  
With just another white trash county kiss in '61.  
Long brown hair, and foolish eyes.  
He'd look just like you'd want him to  
Some kind of slick chrome American prince._

_Blue Jean serenade  
Moon River what'd you do to me  
I don't believe you._

The window was open as Elena laid her head on the sill. The wind blew through her silky hair. The song played over and over again. Literally. Jenna claimed this was her favorite song so she replayed it till she grew tired of it. The drive to the lake house was a long one and there were barely any lights. Her thoughts went back to the mysterious guy at the mall. Those eyes. They were the prettiest she'd seen in her whole life.

In the distance, the house came into view and the lights were all turned off.

Jenna turned off the engine as they reached the house. It was eerily quiet without the two vans of bodyguards behind them. It struck Elena how lonely she'd really be. Without Jenna, it'd be only her within this area. All alone.

"Well, guess this is it." She got herself out of the car, Jenna doing so as well.

"I'll walk you to the door. Get your stuff."

The trunk automatically opened and Elena quickly grabbed her suitcase. The two walked side by side towards the house looming over them.

By the time they got to the door, Jenna was smiling. It was strange. Well, to Elena that is.

"Alright, you have the keys?"

"Yeah, in my pocket. Hang on." She shoved her fingers into her pocket before taking out a bronze key. "Got it."

It took some time to open the door, but as soon as it creaked open a yell made Elena jump her bones.

"Happy Birthday!" All around the living room, kitchen, stairway - the whole house, stood people with party hats and balloons.

"Oh my God." Was all Elena could say.

As soon as she composed herself, the room started getting noisier and more loud.

People began to stream in and out. Elena turned back to Jenna who started looking at her nails, nonchalantly picking at them.

"What's going on?"

"A party!" Jenna flew her arms in the air before taking a look at Elena's face and sighing. "Caroline really wanted us to throw this party for you. You should enjoy it. It took some time to convince your dad, but he wanted your 18th filled with good memories, he wants you to be happy Elena."

She continued talking while the music turned up.

"Remember that there's still people who love and care for you. Happy Birthday, Elena. Enjoy the party." She handed her the dress that she'd chosen at the mall.

"This is for you. My gift." Now right in front of her, Jenna kissed Elena's cheek. She then left for her home.

"How can I enjoy the party when I can barely enjoy life?" Elena simply sighed before walking towards the stairs.

"Elena!" A familiar voice rang through her ears. She spoke too soon. Caroline would probably make her enjoy it. She turned to see her friend walking towards her.

"Caroline-"

"Before you say anything, you are welcome." She triumphantly smiled.

"Thank you." Elena almost rolled her eyes before she caught herself. Caroline was only doing this because she cared. Even though they weren't as close as before, Elena knew she can count on her. Caroline was the only friend she had. And needed. She didn't many friends. Caroline was more than enough.

"Elena-"

"I'm just going to go and put my stuff in my room. I'll be back, Care. Really. Thanks for this, the party."

Grabbing her suitcases, she left Caroline at the foot of the stairs. All she wanted was a quiet peaceful day, and this is what she got. No, she had to be grateful for what she had. Not be some inconsiderate bitch. But sometimes, it was better to be a bitch than actually care. Elena sighed, 'Be thankful...be thankful...'

She entered her parents room, putting her suitcase in the corner. The bed sheets and blankets were surprisingly washed and even the room looked a whole lot neater than before. Her fingertips touched the bed, sliding back and forth. How she missed the smell of the room. It was amazing how much her mother's smell lingered everywhere in this small place. All the memories, the laughs, the moments...they were captured in Elena's brain.

Now back to reality. Elena went into the bathroom to change her clothes. Taking off her clothes, she was left in only her underwear. When did she get so scrawny? Elena shook her head. Ever since life happened, idiot. The white dress turned out to be a perfect fit and it was pretty. Elena couldn't but laugh at how sneaky Jenna was. She got out of the bathroom, still chuckling when suddenly she heard a noise.

"Oh God, Tyler. Mm...touch me there. Oh yeah..." The sounds of kissing came from inside the closet. Elena, worried for her mother's clothes and disgusted, barged into the closet.

"What the hell are you two doing?

Go somewhere else!" Tyler Lockwood and Aimee Bradley looked up to find an angry Elena Gilbert.

"Elena!" Tyler's eyes widened before looking down ashamedly.

"I'm sorry, we'll go somewhere else." Before any of them knew it, the two were out of the room.

Elena stood for a moment then slid to the ground, her back on the wall. She didn't know why she overreacted. They were just teenagers having fun at the party. Oh God. Elena buried her face into her hands. There was a knock and the door slowly opened.

"Honey?"

Elena raised her head, "I'm in here."

Her dad leaned down onto one knee before lightly touching her cheek. Before she can stop herself, Elena flinched making her father's face downcasted.

"I-I'm sorry. I just can't do this. I mean, it takes time...to get used to things...to life."

Her father looked stressed, almost hurt.

"It's been two years...could you at least spend your summer with me, us, the whole family? I'll get off work, cook for you gu-"

"Yeah, like what happened last summer? You promised all that, yet took a plane to LA without even leaving me a note to tell me where you'd gone. Don't make any promises you can't keep. Don't give me bullshit." She bitterly remarked and rose from the floor, tearing her eyes away from her father. She knew he was more sorry than hurt, but it was the truth. And he knew it.

Elena walked out of the closet, looking down at the floor. She crossed her arms together, then raised her hand to scratch her head - or the guilt. No. There was no wag she'd give in. Summer was her time to be free and it'll be her last stay in Mystic Falls. Now much more confident, she threw the door open and walked right into the wall.

"Ow!" Damn, that hurt.

"You okay?" The wall spoke! Elena jerked her head up to face a familiar man.

"You!" Elena gasped as she backed away from the body she'd just bumped into.

It was the green-eyed man again. Wow, he looked hot in his black v-neck and low-slung jeans. Elena internally groaned, why was he here? She definitely hadn't seen him around school, or she'd remember. He looked down at her smirking, but yet his eyes shined a kind light within them - holding a new meaning.

"Elena?"

She jumped at the sound of her father's voice behind her. She looked behind to see her father appear in the doorframe. Even her father was surprised to see the stranger here.

"Mr. Gilbert. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." His voice almost echoed in her ears, loud and impactful. "And you as well, Ms. Gilbert." Their eyes met once again and he lifted the corners of his lips into a slight smirk.

Elena ignored him, turning back to her father.

"Who is he?"

"It's good to meet you too, son." Grayson took a step forward and shook hands with the green-eyed man.

"Elena, this is Stefan Salvatore. He will be your new bodyguard." Elena glared at her dad before he continued on, "Since your past experience with the bodyguards I hire you ended up...not so well..." At that, Stefan chuckled which made her scowl at him, "I thought it'd be better to have someone close to your age to keep you company. And since you don't want to go back with me...you, Stefan, and a couple of far guards will stay at the lake house."

Now looking at Stefan, Grayson lifted a smile, "Stefan Salvatore...I heard much about you. I trust Alaric with my life, and I'm confident that you will protect my daughter to the best of your ability, correct?"

"Yes, of course Mr. Gilbert."

"Good. I hope you two can become great friends. Enjoy the party."

Grayson stepped away from the two and walked downstairs. Before he left, he gave Elena a wink and headed downstairs. She knew what he was up to. He wanted her to hate Stefan and leave the lake house. If he wants to play it at that...she would too.

"Ehem." Stefan glanced at Elena with his hand rubbing the back of his head. He didn't know what to say to ease the obvious tension that Elena built. Wow, but she was beautiful. And a bitch. The way she ignored him almost triggered his anger, but after looking through her profile...he understood what she went through. Hell, he'd do worse than her if he'd been in the same situation.

"Yes?"

If Stefan can physically feel anger from other people, he sure did now. The fire that was edging off of her frame licked his body. But he embraced it. Stefan always loved a game. Especially with risks.

"Let's redo the introductions. I'm Stefan." He held his hand in the air for her to grab.

"And I don't care."

She walked past him toward the stairs before Stefan caught ahold of her arm.

"Hold on. Don't you think it's a little rude to be so spiteful to a random stranger?" Elena's breath quickened as he looked down on her sternly. The way he reacted...it reminded her of him. For a moment, she wondered if he knew what happened to her. Probably did. She was ashamed and fearful of what he'd do to her. Before she could say another word, Stefan immediately let go of her arm.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that." He looked everywhere but her eyes. Elena's fear dispersed as quick as it had come. Her lips curved into a smile as she waved her hand.

"It's fine. You're right. And I apologize. But that doesn't mean we're best friends. Nor acquaintances. You're just my bodyguard and I'm your client. You protect, I pay, a done deal. Right?"

Stefan's face looked downcasted, then suddenly his handsome face brought out a smirk.

"Who says we're best friends or acquaintances? I can be your friend...right? There's nothing wrong about that. And...maybe even a little more?" Stefan raised his eyebrows before stepping closer. Elena stepped back, her heart beating frantically.

"You should ease up, Elena. I don't bite...only if you want me to." As the last words left his mouth, his face had moved to be right above Elena's shoulder. His breath washed over her ear and she couldn't help but to shiver.

With that, he confidently walked down the stairs. His body smell lingered around her. She couldn't place her finger on it, but it smelled good. It smelled like...home.

'That son of an ass...' Elena didn't like his guts one bit. He was disgustingly...hot. Ugh. She thought of Matt and calmed down. It's okay. She would always be with Matt no matter what. Her Matt. She was his.

Taking a deep breath, Elena followed after Stefan. When she got to the living room, he was nowhere in sight. So much for a bodyguard.

The music blared out from the boombox, people were dancing everywhere, and it seemed like most people were having a good time. Her mood lightened up after having a drink of fruit punch. She was sure that it got spiked. For now, she decided to enjoy this. It's been a while since she let go.

"You enjoying the party?" Elena turned around to find Stefan leaning against the sofa. It'd been two hours or so since she came down. The party was still going on.

"Do you always like to creep on other people?"

"It's my job, can't help you with that now can I?" Elena snorted, making Stefan raise his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing," she waved her hand, "so why aren't you dancing? I thought you'd be one of those guys who take every whore out to the dance floor." She cocked her head to the side.

"Maybe I'm not, maybe I am. Either way, my job tonight is to be with you. You never know who might come to the party." Immediately, Elena felt sick at the thought of Damon finding her. Knowing Damon, he probably wouldn't have remembered her birthday though. All he cared about was having sex. It was all about physical attraction to him.

"Well I don't need you."

"Oh really?" Stefan raised his eyebrows, she looked sober but after taking a sip of the fruit punch - there was no telling what the people at this party would do. Or better yet, what Elena would do.

"Really. So you can go now and whore around with other girls." She casually pointed to a group of girls.

Stefan's eyebrows bunched up in a confused manner.

"Why do you assume so much about me?"

"Cause it's true."

Stefan pointed his finger at her, "You don't know a damn about me, Elena." He let out a gruff, shaking his head before leaving her alone.

She shrugged, moving toward the throng of people dancing. All she wanted, was to feel nothing tonight.

And she did. Another hour passed, drinking, dancing, all of that. It was then that she awoke in one of the rooms. Next to her lay a boy, she couldn't recognize him. Suddenly, he moved to touch her stomach.

"What are you doing? Stop it."

"C'mon, 'Lena. Don't ruin our fun." He slurred his words, starting to trace her thighs. Memories flashed back, him touching her thighs, his nails cutting through her skin.

"Stop! Stop it!" She got up from the bed.

"Okay, okay! Goddammit. You scared me." The guy rose himself up, now sober enough to realize he shouldn't mess with Elena.

She let out a gasp after he left the room. She was shaken up by everything.

The room started spinning, the music outside started drowning in her ears. She sat on the floor, her head aching. She almost heard her dad ask what was wrong, but Elena wasn't sure if it was real.

Her back met a soft surface, it felt like a bed...but she wasn't sure about that either.

"Night, Elena."

She heard Stefan. His words were loud and clear, but she didn't want anyone. Anyone at all.

The door clicked close. The drinks she downed were getting to her head. Everything happened so fast. And suddenly, she fainted.

* * *

Please review for the next chapter! I really do want to see if I should continue this or not. :) Thanks again.


End file.
